Currently closed circuit television (CCTV) systems include a plurality of video cameras connected by cabling to a central point at a facility or to a remote location where the video is recorded and/or displayed. CCTV systems are used for surveillance, security, and the collection of enterprise data. The installation costs for the data and power cabling for each of the video cameras in the system can approach or exceed the cost of the cameras themselves. Therefore, CCTV systems represent a significant investment for a facility.